Talk:Cinderpelt
Content Drive- Started 2.9.10 *Needs history expanded for most of The New Prophecy books and generally cleaned up Cleaned up and expanded history for all books, but some TNP sections are still lacking in detail, if someone could help expand insaneular Talk 21:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Needs Family Cited Done. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 00:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Needs Leafpool as apprentice Cited Done. Batwing ♥ 22:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Look for some quotes to add A couple more could be added if they are good, but no explicit need for them insaneular Talk 21:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Firestar's Quest and Moonrise sections need to be summarized for better flow and clarity, Firestar's Quest could alse be expanded. : (She didn't do that much in FQ, I think it's fine the way it is) ANDYSCHLEC Mouseh is now obsessed! 18:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : You're right Mousetalon, I did a quick read-through of FQ and she didn't do all that much. They could both still be shortened though. 18:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC : : Ill get on it right now if you wantGoldenstripe 10:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) * Tivia needs to be cited Done 15:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Moonrise section could be expanded. *Needs The Sight section added (Was mentioned by Brackenfur, Leafpool, and Hollypaw at least 3 times) - 15:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) father? Who is Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Thornclaw's father? It was never comfirmed, we've just had to guess. Personally, I think it may be Lionheart, because of Brackenfur and Thornclaw's pelt color. And Brightheart could be white from her mother Frostfur, and the ginger splotches could be from Lionheart. And Cinderpelt's coloring could have come from Lionheart's father Smallear, who is also gray. Or it could have come from Frostfur's sister, Brindleface (who is also a gray tabby). But this is all just opinion. By the way, please sign with the four ~ --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes it goes like this: Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) Cinderpelt and Firestar Firestar seems to have a connection to Cinderpelt, because he only tells her about his dreams. When he was just a warrior, why didn't he tell Bluestar, or when she was alive, Yellowfang? Whenever I have a dream like that, I usually tell my leader, Hawkstar. He usually knows what to do. Medicine cats are supposed to care for you, not give you advice. My medicine cat, Gustcloud, just heals my wounds. I don't understand why Firestar goes to Cinderpelt for advice, when he could've gone to Bluestar, and asked her about it. Someone reply to this if they agree. What do you mean by "whenever I have a dream like that, I usually tell my leader, Hawkstar?" Are you referring to a RP site? You make it sound like it's for real... it's not... Well maybe he feels closer to Cinderpelt because she was his former apprentice Dappleclaw 22:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Dappleclaw True. But Firestar was Bluestar's apprentice, warrior, and deputy. She told him everything. So Bluestar and Cinderpelt both had strong connections with Firestar. 02:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Firestar probably just could have been able to trust Cinderpelt because Bluestar and Yellowfang would have overreacted, and Cinderpelt has a calm head compared to the aforementioned she-cats. 02:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well it might've been because Bluestar seemed a little mad back then, and he was probably too scared to tell her. Like the person above, I would also say that Bluestar and Yellowfang would overreact and go crazy. Cinderpelt would simply try to figure out the dream with him and give advice. '-- Tinyflame --' Please take the Chatting to the forums please Grizzlyclaw00 00:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 But Cinderpelt was never meant to be a medicine cat and when the one sign about squirrelflight and brambleclaw would come together to help the clans cinderpelt interpeted it as they would destroy it. I think if firestar told bluestar or yellowfang I don't think that erin hunter would make her flip out but because bluestar was going a little crazy erin might have freaked out. - Silverthistle Quotes Is Cinderpelt going to have a quote(s)? If so, I have a good (well, I think it's pretty good) one from Midnight. [[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Meow Mix, YUM!']] 00:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to put signature Cinderheart Since she is reincarnated as Cinderheart then shouldn't the parts in PoT and tFA be listed? Like whne she helps Jayfeather in tFA or when she "becomes"Cinderpelt? i think we should include only the parts of those books where sahe actually shows as Cinderpelt.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You're right --Willowpool 'My talk' 01:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure though, because we already have a Cinderheart page, so it would just be a waste of time. We can ''say in Twilight that she has been reincarnated as Cinderheart and add a link to her page, if that's what you mean, but that's just my opinion. TawnySMEASH 00:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone notice she is reborn as her brother's kit?! Yuck! Icebreath 17:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Icebreath forevah! Medicine Cat Apprentice Doesn't she need to have 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cinderpaw' in the Names section? I'd edit it myself but I'm not too good with it... :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 17:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll try Snickers20 17:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I love Cinderpelt! I never thought she would become a medicine cat apprentice,well I knid of did but I'm only on the third book. Please take that some where else. Starrlingpool Lionheart? Someone put Lionheart as her father and cited it as 'Fire and Ice', page 95-97. Can someone check for me because I don't have Fire and Ice? 19:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Flowerleaf, I checked, And the only time Lionheart was mentioned is when Bluestar gave Cinderpaw to Fireheart to mentor (since Lionheart was his mentor). And Fireheart thought he was watching Cinderpaw's apprenticeship. The same guy I think also put Lionheart as Frostfur's mate. I took care of that though, so no one has to worry about it.SakraTheHedgie 19:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 19:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ciatation Do you need a ciatation for the akwardly twisted leg?☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 16:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Seen Living and Dead I think we should put that Cinderpelt was seen dead in Twilight and Sunset, since we saw her dead body, and I think in Twilight when Cinderpelt had died and Leafpool found out, Leafpool could smell Cinderpelt's scent around her along with Spottedleaf's scent. If you want, I could find what page that it's at. Anyways, should we? Dawnwhisper 07:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No. Vicky confirmed that she never went to Starclan when she died, she went right into Cinderkit. 01:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) CINDERPELT RULES! Still, we did see Cinderpelt dead. o3o Dawnwhisper 04:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Its about seeing a cat post death, ''as in seeing a cat in StarClan or the Dark Forest. You can't technically say that someone died in a certain book if you haven't seen them post death. - 15:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Quote Is there supposed to be the quote at the top like that? 21:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's a new idea that was decided on by Project Characters-- 21:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Twilight scene? I know Bluestar was already cited for the beginning of Twilight, but wasn't Yellowfang there too? It might be helpful if we checked who the cats were, but that's just my thoughts...Talyn09 21:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean when StarClan was telling Cinderpelt, that her death was near? 04:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. :3 I'm trying to find the book now... Talyn09 02:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I think the Character Pixel should have a limp leg to make it more accurate. Cowsrock1 01:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC This should be taken up with PCA, Cowsrock. It has nothing to do with the conversation above. And Cinderpelt already '''has' a Character Pixel with a limp leg. -- 01:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Whew, I never new my best friend Midnite could be so harsh. But she's right and if you are going to do that (which you should not), make a new topic. That has nothing to do with the Twilight Scene. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 04:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Snorts* Nightfern, my harsh level ranges from zero to 10,000. ;) But yes, you're right too, this is talking about the Twilight scene, not the character pixel. Also, Talyn, when you find the book (if you find the book), make sure there's a clear reference to Yellowfang before you add it in. You probably know that, though. :) -- 17:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) cinderpelt and cinderheart in forest of secrets, she seemed happy to become a medicine cat apprentice 16:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC)berrystorm : Casual chatter does not belong on character talk pages. Please take it to the off wiki forum. 01:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : in dark river, cinderheart fell out of the sky oak ....and? Add it Cinderhearts page if its not there, but you don't need to post it on Cinderpelts page. - 15:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : :